ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/May
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of May, 2011. Events May 2 — Interview with Giuliana Rancic for E! *Custom made jacket by Gareth Pugh, tights by MUGLER, “Lady Mary” platform shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, wig by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, nails by Aya Fukuda, sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (56-9272) May 5, 2011 002.png 5-2-11 E Interview.jpg May 3 — Estadio Tres de Marzo (Monster Ball) May 5 — Foro Sol (Monster Ball), Premiere of Judas Music Video May 6 — Press conference, CNN Mexico, Foro Sol (Monster Ball) *Suit by MUGLER (Fall 2011), “Lady Mary” platform shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, wig by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo May 5, 2011 001.png 5-6-11 Press Conference.jpg 5-6-11 Press Conference 003.jpg 5-6-11 CNN Mexico.jpg Lady Gaga in Mexico.png May 9 — Robin Hood Gala, Leaving the Gala, On the Record Interview *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras, nails by Aya Fukuda (Hair Room Service) *Shoes by ??? *A Custom made latex cropped jacket by Jac Langheim, bottom by Mugler *B Outfit by HMS Latex *C Custom made white suit jacket and harem pants by Abigail Greydanus, bra by HMS Latex *D Jumpsuit by Sally LaPointe *E Outfit by Christian Cota ("Jersey and Chiffon Jacket, Thick Jersey Skirt, Spring 2011") Necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane ("Crystal Cabochon Bib") RobinHoodGala-01-May09-2011.jpg|A 5-9-11 Robin Hood Gala.jpg RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|B 5-9-11 Robin hood Gala 1.jpg RobinHoodGala-03-May09-2011.png|D RobinHoodGala-04-May09-2011.png|E 5-9-11 Leaving Robin Hood Gala.jpg 5-9-11 On the Record Interview.jpg 1hcwwk.jpg 5-9-11 On the Record interview 003.jpg 5-9-11 On the Record interview 004.jpg 5-9-11 On the Record interview 005.jpg May 10 — Arriving in France, Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel, Previewing the album to French Little Monsters *"Iconic Surpiqué Wired Bra" by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla, pants by Moschino (Fall 2011), red beret and waistcoat by Christian Lacroix (Menswear Fall 2011), vintage belts and purse by Versace, "Judas" sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, brooch by Chanel and "Panthère" ring by Cartier. Airport-May10-2011.png 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel 2.jpg 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party 2.jpg 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Listening Party 001.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Meet and greet 002.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Meet and greet 003.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Meet and greet 004.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Meet and greet 005.jpg May 11 — The 47th Annual Cannes Film Festival, Nice Airport, Premier of Gaga Mentoring on American Idol, Perez Hilton Superfan *A Custom made'' "Black and Gold Judas Matador" tailored bodice by Alex Noble, harness by Assaad Awad (Dancers) *B Blue dress, shoes by MUGLER (Fall 2011), sunglasses by Valentino ("568"). 5-11-11 Cannes Film Festival Rehearsal.jpg 5-11-11 Arriving at Cannes Festival.jpg Rehearsal1.jpg|Rehearsal 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|A 5-11-11 Leaving LeGRande Journal..jpg Walking.jpg|B 5-11-11 At Cannes Festival.jpg 5-11-11 Mentoring on American Idol.jpg 5-11-11 Perez Hilton Superfan 001.jpg May 12 — Leaving London Studios, Annabel's *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Circle Bow Dress by Liz Black (Fall 2011 ''Concentric Thoughts Collection) 11-05-12 London Studios.jpg 5-12-11 London Studios.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 002.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 003.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 004.jpg May 13 — The Graham Norton Show, hotel in London *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *A Custom made dress and headpiece by Sorcha O'Raghallaigh, "Iconic Surpiqué Wired Bra" by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla and platform shoes by MUGLER (Fall 2011). *B Red catsuit and veil by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) and custom made black Leather Love Lock body by Alex Noble. *C Black latex top and skirt by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|A 5-13-11 Graham Norton 1.jpg Performance Judas2.jpg|B 5-13-11 Graham Norton 2.jpg Performance Born This Way2.jpg|C Performance Born This Way1.jpg 5-13-11 Graham Norton 3.jpg 11-05-13 Leaving hotel in London.jpg 5-13-11 Hotel london.jpg May 14 — Handing out flowers and cookies to her fans outside her hotel in London, Leaving hotel Later, UK Press Junket *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by frederic Aspiras *Metallic silk brocade blazer by Balmain (Fall 2011) *"Fauno" headpiece by Maria Francesca Pepe (Fall 2011 Fortune ''collection), black silk jersey dress by Philip Armstrong (Fall 2011) 047.jpg 5-14-11 London Hotel 2.jpg 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg 5-14-11 London Hotel.jpg 5-14-11 UK Press Junket 001.jpg 11-05-14 Leaving hotel in London.jpg 5-14-11 Hotel London.jpg 5-14-11 UK Press Junket.jpg May 15 — Interview&performance at BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend in Carlisle, United Kingdom *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *''Elastic Skirt by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) *A Pregnant Outfit by Charlie le Mindu and black latex suit by HMS Latex *''B Cropped top by HMS Latex *C Rubber Bandage Dress'' by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) *''D Dancing Shorts'' by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) Radio_One.jpg 002~19.jpg lady-gaga-void-of-course-elastic-skirt1.jpg 1 Born This Way1.jpg|A 1 Born This Way4.jpg 1 Born This Way7.jpg 2 Bad Romance2.jpg|B 6 Orange Colored Sky.jpg|C 11 Just Dance1.jpg|D 5-15-11 Radio One Big Weekend ...jpg May 16 — At Metro International in London, Leaving hotel in London *makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Skirt by Louis Vuitton (Fall 2011) 5-17-11 Lady Gaga wearing Vendestia.jpg Gaga-1.jpg 5-16-11 Hotel.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 001.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 002.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 003.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 004.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 005.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 006.jpg 5-16-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg May 18 - EXTRA Interview, Inside the Outside, In Music Interview 5-18-11 EXTRA Interview.jpg 5-18-11 Inside the Outside Premier.jpg 5-18-11 InMusic Canada.jpg May 19 Leaving Saturday Night Live Rehearsals 5-19-11 Leaving SNL Rehearsals 001.jpg May 21 — Saturday Night Live, SNL Afterparty, Google Chrome Commercial *Jacket ("Odette Mini-Trench"), beret ("Nicole"), top ("Laire") and pencil skirt ("Lynne") by House of Harlot 5-21-11 SNL Promo 001.jpg Justin Timberlake.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL, TEOG.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 1.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 4.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 3.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 5.jpg Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 1.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty.jpg 5-19-11 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg Chrome 1.jpg Chrome 2.jpg Chrome 3.jpg Chrome 4.jpg May 23 — The View, Signing Born This Way at Best Buy, Late Show with David Letterman *A Dress and lace mantilla by Christian Lacroix (Fall 2001 Haute Couture) *B Sculptural armor leather jacket by Viktor & Rolf (Fall 2011) 5-23-11 Out in New York.jpg 11-05-23 Best Buy Born This Way Signing.jpg BestBuyBTW 01.jpg BestBuyBTW 02.jpg BestBuyBTW 03.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 002.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 003.jpg 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg 5-23-11 Arriving at David Letterman.jpg 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg 5-23-11 The Late Show with David_Letterman 001.jpg 5-23-11 The Late Show with David_Letterman 002.jpg 5-23-11 Leaving The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg 23 May 2011 001.jpg 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg May 25 — American Idol *Jacket by Atsuko Kudo (menswear 2011) 5-25-11 Arriving at American Idol.jpg 5-25-11 American IKdol.jpg Theegdeofglory.jpg 5-25-11 Leaving American Idol.jpg 5-25-11 Lady Gaga and Ryan Seacrest.jpg May 27 — Good Morning America, hotel in New York City and Starbucks in Los Angeles, WSJ, Loose Women *? *Jacket by Atsuko Kudo (menswear 2011) GagaGMA5.jpg GaGaGMA6.jpg 5-27-11 GMA Interview.jpg GaGaGMA8.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 2.jpg 5-27-11 GMA .jpg GagaGMA7.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 3.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 4.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 1.jpg 11-05-27 New York Hotel Arrival.jpg 11-05-27 Starbucks Los Angeles.jpg 5-27-2011_WSJ_interview.png 5-27-2011_Loose_Women_interview.png 5-27-11_Loose_Women_002.jpg May 29 The Edge of Glory :Main articles: "The Edge of Glory", Meeno Meeno-TEOG2.jpg Meeno-The-Edge-Of-Glory-2.jpg Meeno-The-Edge-Of-Glory-1.jpg #Outfit by Versace Category:2011 fashion